¿que hice?
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: Dinamarca cambio y noruega tiene la culpa.Pesimo summary perdon pero la historia es bonita T por vocabulario de noruega,menciones de holden.


**¿Qué hice?**

-Ya basta,esto se acabo-dijo/grito dinamarca

-¿A que te refieres idiota?eres muy molesto-replico noruega con su expresion de siempre.

-a eso –comenzo el danes sonriendo con tisteza-a que ya no tendras que soportarme porque lo nuestro se acabo-al terminar de decir eso salio de la sala donde se oficiaba la conferencia mundial ese dia,que a decir verdad no era un dia cualquiera ,no,era nada mas y nada menos que 14 de febrero.

En realidad la junta ya habia acabado haci que practicamente ya todos se habian ido escepto el noruego que se quedo mirando al objeto que se le habia caido al danes cuando el le dio tremendo golpe al intentar abrazarlo:

Un corazon de cristal ,rojo y bastante bonito anteriormente pero ahora reposaba echo pedazos en el suelo.

El nordico no sabia que hacer asi que opto por hacer lo mismo de siempre ,ir a casa y esperar que llegara el danes com hacia todos los años.

-quizas el ya esta en camino a mi casa y cuando llegue se disculpara y me pedira que volvamos-eran los pensamientos del noruego mientras salia hacia el aeropuerto.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a sus hadas si dinamarca ya habia llegado.

-no emos visto al señor dinamarca en todo el dia-fue la raspuesta que le dieron todas.

-quizas venga mas tarde-penso de nuevo pero se quedo toda la tarde en el sillon leyendo sin que nada pasara hasta que el sol se oculto por completo.

Extañado se fue a su cuarto se puso la pijama y se quedo en su cama esperando despierto hasta que el reloj marco la una de la mañana.

Al siguiente dia se desperto aproximadamente a las nueve por el frio que sintio y empezo a buscar a tientas el cuerpo del danes ,al no encontrarlo abrio los ojos solo para sentir la realidad golpearlo en la cara al verse completamente fueron pasando los dias hasta que llego el dia de la siguiente conferncia mundial.

-Noruega que te paso?-le pregunto finlandia con la cara llena de preocupacion y no era para menos si el mencionado estaba mas palido que de costumbre lo cual hacia aun mas notorias sus oscuras ojeras.

-Nada ,estoy bien-fue su respuesta antes de sentarse,moria de ganas por preguntarle a sus compañeros si sabian algo del danes porque en todo el mes no le habia dado señales de vida y eso aunque no lo haceptara le dolia, pero opto por no hacer nada y quedarse callado. Finalmente llegola persona que el tanto ansiaba ver ,alegre como siempre ,irradiando una alegria unica que no hasbia visto en nadie mas ,ya estba ansioso por recibir el abrazo que estaba seguro que le daria pero ese abrazo nunca llego ya que el danes en vez de ir corriendo a sentarse junto a el noruego se fue derechito al lugar que quedaba al lado de holanda saludandolo con una sonrisa y con el abrazo que según noruega deveria ser para el y eso le dolio y le molesto en partes iguales mas aun cuando al terminar la junta el danes se fue con el holandes que le esataba empezando a caer tan mal a noruega ;para hacerse notar el noruego se puso disimuladamente enfrente del danes y el holandes.

-noruega –lo detuvo una voz a sus espaldas pero no era la que el queria oir-mi jefe dijo que queria hablar con el tuyo para no se que pero según el ya se lo habia dicho aun asi queria que se lo recordaras-al terminar de decir eso el holandes se despidio con un gesto de mano y se fue siendo seguido por el danes que ni siquiera lo habia mirado directo a los ojos.

Al llegar a su casa noruega no pudo hacer mas que tumbarse en el sillon y llorar como hacia años no lo hacia se sentia mal ,un dolor terrible en el pecho y un enorme nudo en la garganta le impedia hablar.

-Den,¿ que te ocurre?¿esque acaso ya te artaste de mi?¿ya no me amas? -pensaba el nordico llorando hasta que ya no pudo mas y callo rendido al cansancio,se sentia muy mal y extrañaba a dinamarca pero eso no se lo reconocia ni asi mismo .

La siguinte junta el llego tarde puesto que su avin se habia ratrasado por una nevada leve pero deseo no haber asistido porque al entrar se topo con una escena que le dolio como un millon de dagas clavadas en su corazon:

Dinamarca estaba sentado en las piernas de Holanda sonriendo como nunca mientras se abrazaba al cuello de mas alto que tenia un brazo rodeando su cintura y la otra sujetaba unos papeles que leia con nordico de la cruz no aguanto mas se acerco y le dio un buen puñetazo en la frente al danes .

-Oye que demonios te pasa?-grito el afectado sobandose la frente con las manos de forma comica.

-tu dijiste que me amabas y de repente andas con otro? Eres un idiota-le recrimino el noruego.

-tsk-el danes chasqueo la lengua para luego mirar al otro con desprecio poniendo una exprecion seria-Yo si te AMABA-recalco la ultima palabra con un tono frio y agresivo-¿pero adivina que? Tu mataste ese amor a golpes ,yo ya no voy a sufrir mas contigo,ahora estoy con alguien a quien amo y que me ama tambien¿no es eso lo que querias ,que te dejara en paz? Pues bien yo ya no quiero nada contigo que no tenga que ver con politica-

Noruega ya no aguanto mas y se fue mirando de forma fria al danes y su nueva pareja ,se encerro en el primer armario que encontro y rompio a llorar,no culpaba al danes se culpaba a si mismo por haber sido tan idiota quizas si el ubiera sido un poco mas cosiderado,un poco mas amable nada de esto estaria pasando pero como dicen el ubiera no existe .

FIN **Hetalia no me pertenece._He aqui un nuevo fic gracias por leer se agradecen las criticas constructivas o destructivas._**


End file.
